A Thousand Years
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: I came to the Institute in pieces and he didn't know he did it but he made me whole, and for that I'll love him for a thousand years and then a million more. Jace/OC. Read and then let me know what you think? XD


Ok for those of you who are reading my other stories I will be updating them very very soon, hopefully, In the mean time this was something that got stuck in my head and I figured I'd better get it out the way before attempting to write anything for my other stories.

If you need any background or any info on the characters or whatever just drop me a review and I'll explain.

Ok so disclaimer: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me!

I sighed as I pressed the button for the elevator, adjusting the strap of my messenger bag with one hand then picked up the guitar case at my feet as the elevator doors opened with a ding. I made my way inside and pressed the button for the next floor, the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent with a loud bang followed by creaking. I made a mental note to ask Jace if he could get someone to take a look at it before it broke down with some poor soul inside, which knowing my luck it would be me. The doors opened at the next floor and I stepped out, turning left I made my way to the common room of the Institute having moved in here after discovering I was a Shadowhunter. I banished that memory away to the darkest corner of my mind not wanting to relive that particular horror. I was just thankful that Jace and the others found me and brought me here to the Institute otherwise I would have died at the hands of some kind of demon long ago.

I finally made it to the common room and was surprised to discover that everyone was already here, Jace was sitting on one of the couches next to Isabelle while Alec was sitting on the adjacent couch next to Magnus. Church was curled up underneath the table that sat in between the two couches completely ignoring the argument that was taking place between the four other Shadowhunters,

"I'd have to agree with Alec on this one you two," Said Magnus.

"Of course you'd agree with him, you're sleeping with him," Argued Isabelle and I could see Alec's cheeks flush red.

"It wouldn't matter if I was sleeping with him or not, he's still right," Replied Magnus putting one of his hands around Alec's shoulders making the red on Alec's cheeks darken.

"You've got to be kidding me, the movies were so much better. The action scenes in the movies were miles better than the books!" Exclaimed Jace.

"Maybe, but the books had more detail and therefore gave a better telling of the story," Argued Alec reaching up to grasp the hand on his shoulder.

I had no idea what they were arguing about so I just made my way to the nearest chair and after putting my guitar case and bag on the floor sat down and threw my legs over one the arms so my back was resting on the other. I sat there for around 10 minutes before I actually discovered what they were all arguing about, they were arguing over whether The Lord of the Rings trilogy was better in book or movie form.

"I can't believe you think the books are better than the movies, what do you think Kyra?" Asked Jace turning towards me.

"I think you guys are making for some pretty bad Shadowhunters if you just realised I was here," I replied with a grin.

"Not a Shadowhunter," Magnus interjected.

"Regardless, but to end this pointless debate both the books and the movies were pretty fantastic. Though I'm surprised Jace managed to sit still long enough to read the books," I said with a smile and Jace shot me a look of mock hurt.

"How you wound me so Kyra, is this to hide the fact that you secretly want me?" He said with a wink.

"In your dreams Lightwood," I replied with a scoff.

"Alright before you two begin flirting with each other, how was the gig?" Isabelle asked me with a smile.

I was a musician before I found out I was a Shadowhunter, I played guitar and did some vocals for a local rock band. It was the one thing I absolutely loved doing and decided that even though I was a Shadowhunter now I wasn't going to give it up. I had been playing a gig nearby while the others had been demon hunting.

"It was good, played some new material and the crowd seemed to like it. How'd the demon hunt go?" I replied.

"We kicked some demon ass, nothing out of the ordinary for us. After all I am just that awesome," Said Jace with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Oh really, so tell me Mr Awesome how is it if you're so fantastic that demon got the jump on you and my dear Alec here had to bail you out?" Asked Magnus with a huge smile on his face.

"It did not get the jump on me, I was just momentarily distracted and it took me by surprise…" Replied Jace indignantly.

"Distracted by what? Oh don't tell me you were admiring yourself in some form of reflective surface again," I exclaimed with a fake gasp and Jace just smiled at me and winked.

"I can't help it if I'm so damn hot," He said.

"That vanity is gonna get you into trouble one day," I replied with mock concern.

"You know you love it Kyra,".

"Again, in your dreams Lightwood," I scoffed.

"Always," He replied blowing me a kiss and I faked a gag.

"Oh get a room you two," Said Isabelle getting annoyed.

"Hmm not with him, not in a million years. However I might just go to bed now," I replied stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I'm thinking it's time to head back to my place, Chairman must be so lonely," Said Magnus wiping away a fake tear and I laughed.

"I'll come with you," Said Alec and they both got up to leave an we all called out goodbyes before they both left.

"I think I'll head to bed too, need to catch up on my beauty sleep if I wanna stay this young and handsome," Said Jace with a grin as he got up and left.

"He's gonna need a heck of a lot more than a couple of hours for that," I said to Isabelle with a smile and she laughed.

"So when are you gonna tell Jace that you have feelings for him?" She asked abruptly and my smile faded. How the hell did she know?

"What makes you think that?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh please it's totally obvious you like each other, well to everyone but you two,"

"You think Jace likes me? Yeah right he loves himself too much to care about anyone else romantically," I said sarcastically.

"Jace likes to talk big but I know he cares. After what happened with Clary though he has his guard up. I don't think he could handle another rejection," Replied Isabelle seriously.

I didn't know too much about Clary, she wasn't around that often when I was brought in but from what I understood she, Jace and some vampire named Simon were in some kind of love triangle. In the end though she chose Simon and left Jace devastated.

"I am nothing like Clary," I stated seriously.

"I know that, but if you want to be with him you'll have to convince him of that,".

I thought about it and suddenly I had and idea and reached for my guitar case. I wasn't even going to try and convince Isabelle I felt nothing for her brother, the song I had been working on the past few weeks proved otherwise. Making sure it was still tuned I turned to Isabelle,

"You think if hears this, he might understand that I do have feelings for him?" I asked her and she just motioned me to play. And I did.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found the home for my heart…_

… _Beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_One step closer_

_I have dies everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

I let the last note on the guitar fade out and reached up to wipe a random tear that had fallen. That song had taken weeks to write but it pretty much summed up my feelings for Jace. I dared to look at Isabelle and she seemed frozen. I leaned my guitar against the chair and reached out and snapped my fingers in front of her face,

"Isabelle," I called and she suddenly became alert.

"By the Angel Kyra, that was really good. I had no idea that you cared that much about Jace. I mean we all knew you liked him but we didn't think you loved him," Exclaimed Isabelle looking more shocked than I'd ever seen her.

"To be honest I didn't even realise how much I loved him until I started writing that," I replied with a small smile.

"You have to tell him, you have to let him hear that," Said Isabelle stifling a yawn.

"I'll work something out, now why don't you go to sleep," I said packing up my guitar and standing up.

"No I'm gonna head down to the training room for a while,".

"Alright, take easy though and I'll see you tomorrow," I said heading towards the common room door and the hall that would take me to my room.

"Kyra," Isabelle called after me, "Hurt my brother and I will kill you,".

"Izzy, if I ever hurt Jace I'd let you kill me," I grinned at her and went to my room.

I'd been in my room long enough to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before there was a knock at my door. I sighed in annoyance, looking forward to crawling into bed but answered the door and found Jace standing there wearing a thin black t-shirt and jogging pants.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him confused.

"Can I come in?" He asked looking nervous.

"Woah Lightwood, what's got you so nervous? Was it that you actually discovered manners?" I said sarcastically holding back a yawn and stepped aside to let him in. He walked straight into the middle of the room while I shut the door and went to sit on my bed.

"I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just come out with it. I heard," He said coming to sit on the bed.

"Heard? Heard what?".

"You and Izzy," Replied looking me in the eye.

I felt my heart stop. He heard everything.

"How?!" I exclaimed, "I thought you had gone to bed, what were you doing listening to our conversation?"

"I got up for water and I overheard you and Izzy talking about me and then I heard the song you wrote for me," He said moving closer to me.

I could never think straight with him close to me so I got up off the bed and moved to the other side of the room facing away from him. I knew Jace would never in a million years feel the same way, regardless of what Izzy said, and I couldn't stand seeing the rejection in his eyes.

"Look Kyra, I don't know how to say this, "He began but I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Jace don't, spare me the whole 'you're great but I don't like you that way' speech. I know you don't feel the same way, you still love Clary and I understand that,"

"Kyra listen," He tried again but I cut him off once more.

"See I knew it was a bad idea letting Izzy hear that song and telling her I felt anything for you, but I figured that you wouldn't find out and then we could avoid this whole situation where you reject me and things got really awkward for one or both of us and…" I knew I was rambling but I couldn't make myself stop until I felt hands on my shoulders turning me around.

"Kyra I am not here to reject you!" Cried Jace as he turned me to face him.

"Then why are you here?!" I shouted back and shrugged his hands off me.

"I'm here because I feel the same!" He half yelled and moved back over to sit on the bed.

I just stood there stunned, unable to comprehend that Jace had just said that,

"You what?" I asked and he sighed and ran his hand through the golden curls on his head.

"I feel the same,"

"You feel the same?" I asked because for some reason I wasn't able to comprehend what he was saying.

"By the Angel Kyra, yes I feel the same,".

"I thought you still loved Clary?"

"So did I, but then I stopped to really think about it and I realised I didn't," Jace said sincerely and I moved over to sit on the bed too.

"Woah you actually thought about something serious? I gotta ask, did it hurt?" I asked with a smile and he just smirked at me.

"I'll have you know that I am capable of thinking deep and meaningful thoughts without injury… sometimes" He said indignantly and I laughed.

"Oh Lightwood how you crack me up," I said wiping a fake tear from the corner of my eye.

"Oh really?" He said with a sly smirk and lunged for me, pinning me to the bed and tickling me. If I hadn't been for me laughing so hard I probably would've been able to get him of me. My ribs soon began to hurt and I begged for him to stop and thankfully his relentless assault ended. While trying to catch my breath I realised that Jace was still on top of me, pinning me. He was so close that I could feel his breath ghost over me and I could smell him, he smelled like leather, metal and something distinctly masculine,

"You can get off me now," I said still somewhat breathless, made worse by his close proximity.

"No," He replied and lowered his mouth to mine.

The kiss was explosive, powerful and I swear I saw something that resembled fireworks. I threaded my hands into his hair and melted into the kiss.

The need for air became all to apparent and we broke apart for air,

"I love you Jace," I whispered breathing heavily.

"I love you too Kyra," He whispered back resting his forehead against mine.

I felt so happy that felt the same that my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest with joy. Literally. That feeling intensified when he kissed my forehead and then moved to lay next to me, pulling me into his arms,

"Can you sing it to me?" Jace whispered running his fingers up and down my arm.

"The song I wrote for you?" I asked and he nodded, "How about I sing you a little of another one I wrote for you?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes closed.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand_

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces _

_So you can make me whole_

_So you can make me whole._

I sang the last line softly and smiled when I realised that Jace had fallen asleep. I adjusted the comforter on my bed over us as best I could before I went to sleep myself.

I did come to this Institute in pieces and although he didn't know he did it, Jace made me whole again. For that I'll love him for a thousand years, and then a million more.

Ok so let me know what you all think please.

The songs were A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and Pieces by Red.


End file.
